1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color thermal printing system which has a cover that opens for service and for changing donor supply and takeup spools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal printers often provide a mechanism to replace the thermal dye donor media and/or the dye receiver media in the printer by opening a portion of the printer. To open the printer, the user releases a latch in a cover mechanism and swings the cover open to gain access to the media supplies. These cover mechanisms are usually located in the top portion of the printer, opening upward.
The cover mechanism can have some of the major printer components attached to it, so that as the cover is swung open these components move away from media to permit easier loading of new media or for maintenance. The cover mechanism usually has a hinge or pivot axis along one side and a latch which keeps the cover closed during operation but permits opening the cover for loading media. To permit proper latch operation and opening, the cover cannot be rigidly locked to the rest of the thermal printer structure. The latch can usually be operated at any time, without regard to current printer operational status. Thus it is possible to open the cover mechanism when the printer is operating. Such situations can result in defective prints, operating problems requiring user intervention or even damaged equipment.